


Offerings in the Name of Your God

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the events of "A Conspiracy of Kings," Eugenides finds Sophos in a particular cell in the King's Prison in Sounis on the morning of his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings in the Name of Your God

The King’s Prison was the last place anyone would have thought to look for Sounis on his wedding day, so naturally it was the first place Attolis went. 

All the cells down one side had been emptied, so there was little by way of stench or noise and it was easier than ever to imagine that this had once been a marketplace. Even so, Gen felt as though he was sneaking in, and moved warily. But when he reached the cell he was the King of Attolia once more, leaning against the open door with perfect ease.

“I see you’ve some rooms to let,” he said conversationally.

Sounis jumped. Then he smiled. The shadows in the room softened the effect of his scarred lip, and his smile was once again the eager expression Gen remembered from so many years ago. “You heard about my emancipation decree?”

“Indeed.” Attolis stepped into the cell and sat beside him on the wooden bench dragged in from somewhere. “Many good mothers thank you for the return of their sons.”

Sounis ducked his head. “Change is coming.”

Attolis frowned suddenly and rolled to his feet like an oncoming wave. “I see that.” He paced to the stone ledge that once served as his bed for he-still-didn’t-care-to-know-how-many months. “What in the name of my God are you doing?”

“Offering thanks at an altar.” The young king met his eyes. “In the name of your God.”

On the ledge, burned down to stubs, were two candles stuck upright in pools of their own wax. And between them lay a pair of very expensive, very ugly earrings. Eugenides gaped, open-mouthed, and turned slowly to face Sounis.

“Moira,” Sounis said. “The tutor from my dreams. She told me to come here and do this.”

A grin stretched across the King of Attolia’s face until he was laughing, the echoes ringing in the damp cell. “Gods all. Useless the Younger, not yet wedded and bedded to my favorite cousin and already stealing her jewelry. Irene will never let her hear the end of it!”

Sophos’s face glowed like the setting sun and he mumbled something into his collar. Gen crossed to him and hauled him to his feet, crushing him in an embrace that could never be called “kingly.” 

“Come, cousin,” he said. “Your adoring public waits. Let’s go change the world.”  


**Author's Note:**

> For my [Daily Drabble Challenge](http://canonisrelative.livejournal.com/23306.html). 400 words. Prompt: Rusty Cage


End file.
